Double Date
Plot/Summary/Overview A.J. and Charlotte plan to go on a date, until A.J.'s twin sister Ivy comes home from boarding school, and wanted to come along as a third-whell. This was until Timmy decided to come to as a date for Ivy (not knowing who she is). Synopsis One day at school in Mr. Crocker's class, A.J. and his girlfriend Charlotte were talking. Timmy wonders what they were talking about, and asks. A.J. says that Charlotte's parents finally agreed to let her go on a date with him (it wasn't easy), and were planning to go to the movies together that night. Then Charlotte whispers something in A.J.’s ear. Then A.J. tells Timmy that his twin sister, Ivy, just came home from boarding school. Timmy then asks him why he never mentioned Ivy before. A.J. says that he just never got to it. He then goes back into the subject, and tells Timmy that Ivy wanted to go along to his and Charlotte’s date as a third wheel. He then asks Timmy if wanted to come to and do a double date. Almost without thinking, Timmy says yes. At home, Wanda asks Timmy if he is sure he wants to go out with a girl he didn’t even know. Cosmo then says that is how he met Wanda. Timmy says that he would like to do that since she is the twin sister of his best friend. Then Timmy really gets into that fact, and wanted to impress her. He then wishes that he looked like a phat, with gold chains, Sparking clothing, and sunglasses. He looks in the mirror and says he looks great. Later that night, A.J. knocks on Timmy’s door, ready to pick him up for the date. He then hops in A.J.'s dads car and sees Charlotte and Ivy in the back. A.J. introduces Timmy to Ivy, and both looked very surprised. A.J.'s dad starts driving, and Timmy and Ivy start talking in the back seat. Soon, the car breaks down, and A.J.'s dad apologizes, and says that the car was his latest invention, and ran on a short-life nuclear battery. He then starts walking home, and saying he will be back with a new battery soon. A.J. then realizes the are going to miss their movie, if they don't get to the theater soon. Then Charlotte points out they were right in front of the theater the whole time. Everybody pauses for a second in confusion, then they all go in. During the movie, Charlotte and A.J. hold hands, and A.J. says to her that her overprotective parents let her go on this date, like magic! Charlotte says yeah while sweating. Timmy talks to his fairies who were disguised as snacks. Wanda asks Timmy if he is 100% sure he should be on the date. Timmy says that Ivy is OK, even though he only knew her for 10 minutes. After the movie, they go out to The Pizza Palace for a slice, but Timmy still wanted to impress Ivy. He then he heard Ivy talking about how she liked the way a pizza maker balanced a pizza on his finger and spun it. Timmy decides to quickly try it himself to impress her. Almost without thinking, he took a pizza pie that he wished for, and tried balancing it on his fingers. It involved him walking around all over the place, and then he crashed into a waiter, and they both went tumbling down. As they fell, they also crashed into a waiter balancing several platters. Then all the food went flying all over the place, and soon everyone was covered with food! Timmy arose from the mess, with all of his phat clothes dirty. Timmy quickly wishes that he had clean clothes, but Cosmo and Wanda make a mistake, and give him his normal clothes instead. Before he wishes that he had his phat clothes, Ivy sees him. Timmy then confesses that he wore those phat clothes to impress her. Ivy then tells Timmy that he did not need all of those fancy clothes, and that he was fine the way he is. They hug, the crowd goes “awww!”. A.J. and Charlotte look at each other. Suddenly, the owner comes out and tells Timmy and his friends to clean up the mess they had made. While cleaning, Charlotte says that it was the best date ever. A.J. asks if that was sarcasm. Charlotte says yes. But Ivy and Timmy say that A.J. and Charlotte’s opinion was their own, and that Timmy and Ivy’s was their own. Then the screen blackens, and cosmo pops out and says that his and Wanda’s was their own. Then wanda pops up with her arms crossed. Then it is the end. Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Episodes